


Snogging

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin offers Kíli a snippet of experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snogging

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Despite Kili's looks, Kili's never been kissed. It's not that hasn't had offers, he's just too shy to take anyone up on it. However, Dwalin decides to take things into his own hands” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8973.html?thread=19101965#t19101965).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They’ve just dismounted when it happens. Everyone’s scurrying about to set up camp for the night, dragging logs to sit on and trying to start a fire, dwarves bustling this way and that and Thorin helping a skittish Bilbo get off his pony. Kíli pulls down the bedroll piled atop his steed, only to turn and run straight into Dwalin. He’s knocked back a step and drops his bundle right into the grass, grunting and looking up. 

Dwalin looks back down at him, determined and as serious as ever, but with slightly flushed cheeks that make Kíli tilt his head curiously. Dwalin grunts, hushed but thick, “Do you want to be kissed?”

Kíli’s eyes immediately go wide, and his mouth falls open, but for once, no words come out. Dwalin looks out at the others, then grabs Kíli by the forearm and drags him straight across to the smattering of trees. Kíli, usually so rambunctious and eager to stand on his own, just stumbles dazedly after Dwalin’s lead. He’s turned around from the others, Dwalin’s large body between them. He looks up at Dwalin in pure shock, though likely turning redder by the minute, and Dwalin mutters, “Fíli told me you’re self conscious about it. A pretty young thing like you has no business being worried about that sorta thing, but I know how a dwarf’s big mouth can get them into trouble when they don’t have any experience under their belt.” Kíli makes a high-pitched squeaking noise—he’s going to _kill_ his brother, but Dwalin just called him _pretty_ , and that makes him even more confused and vaguely dizzy. It’s exactly the opposite. For all Kíli’s big mouth in other things, he’s yet to brag about this, and it’s not that he’s worried for the experience—it’s just that he’s been too shy, in just this area, to take up anyone’s offer. And he’s had plenty of offers. But never a big, strong dwarf who Kíli treasures so much as _Dwalin_. “Fíli suggested you might appreciate the help from someone you know, but I don’t want to be stealing that away unless you’ve got nothing better in mind. And he said you might be a bit nervous; I can see he’s right. Nod once for yes and shake your head for no.”

Fíli’s right about that, at least. Kíli doesn’t have the wherewithal right now to say yes, never does when dwarves ask for this—they ask too often, but he just never...

And he’s always had a bit of a crush on Dwalin. For as long as he can remember. Huge, handsome Dwalin, with his thick beard and intriguing tattoos and kind eyes under all his gruffness. He’s always been there for them. He protects their family like a loyal guard, but does so much _more_ , and in a way, Kíli’s not all that surprised that he would offer to help. Dwalin would do anything for him, or Fíli, or Thorin, he’s sure of it. But Kíli wants him different than the others do. 

And somehow, Kíli manages to nod his head, not sure what to expect and a little scared but mostly getting the same heady high he does from rushing into a fight—he wants to start _now_. 

It’s all been worth the wait. Dwalin doesn’t have to be told twice. He sweeps in, suddenly and fierce, tossing one thick arm around Kíli’s waist and scooping him right up. Kíli’s pulled flush against Dwalin’s chiseled body while probing fingers reach back into his hair, threading in it to tug him forward. His head is guided to the side, tilted just right, and Dwalin’s nose brushes along his, larger with more calloused skin and the coarse brush of Dwalin’s grey mustache. Their lips smash together, and Kíli’s being _kissed_ , _hard_ , by the dwarf of his dreams. 

Dwalin isn’t playing around. He doesn’t give in early. He keeps Kíli tight against him, holds their mouths together and opens to run a slick tongue along Kíli’s seam, until Kíli gasps and opens. Then Dwalin’s tongue is slithering inside, and Kíli overwhelmed with it: how thick it is, how warm, how it dances around him and tangles with his own, wet and searching. He doesn’t know what to do on his own end, but he can barely think about it, because he’s so _full_ of Dwalin, and soon he’s rutting against Dwalin’s body like a needy animal and mewling into Dwalin’s mouth, his hands clawing at Dwalin’s broad shoulders for _more_.

Dwalin drops him too soon. Kíli’s set back down, his mouth freed and his body stepped away from. He’s left feeling dizzy, nearly swaying on the spot. If he’d known kisses could be like that, he would’ve run up to Dwalin a long time ago. Dwalin looks at him studiously, flushed pink and maybe burning beneath his eyes—maybe he wants Kíli too. But he’s always respectful, and he just nods and turns to step away. 

Kíli makes one horribly lewd whining sound, then pounces on Dwalin, knocking him straight to the ground with Kíli’s kiss, and the two follow up without a care in the world for the rest of the stunned dwarves watching.


End file.
